Cappa
Cappa (pronounced cap-pah) is a male Arcosian Warrior. He is also another protagonist in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction. Appearance Cappa is a 5'10" white skinned alien. He looks similar to Frieza but there is no relation. he is already in his final form and wears a blue armor with black full body spandex. Personality A cool and laid back character. He is also a skilled strategist. He has a strong sense of honor and justice, and prefers to talk than fight. He is also easy to talk to and humorous as well. Biography History Early Life Since he was born in an unknown year, Cappa has been apart of the Arcosian Underground. He was choose by his leaders to infiltrate and gain a high status in the King Cold's Planet Trade Organization. Though those years, Cappa quickly rose through the ranks. He soon became Cold's most trusted advisor. Even his son's Frieza and Cooler trusted him. Cappa hated doing the dirty work of the Organization, but he had to for the Underground. In Age 740, Cappa was present when the Cold meets with Saiyan Queen Hanasia om Planet Sadala. During this meeting, Cappa briefly locks eyes with a Saiyan elite named Lee'sa. He provides the Saiyans with new technology and tossed a new scouter to her. Human-Saiyan War In Age 747, Cappa receive a report that an Saiyan invasion was repelled on a planet called Earth by its native species called Humans. He is surprised by this. The organization has surveyed this species and they are pitifully weak, but they somehow repelled Saiyans!? Cappa investigates more into this. As time continued, war was ignited between the Humans and the Saiyans. Cappa learned about Earth's elite force called the Star Team who are lead by a human named Mercury. Cappa was still somewhat skeptical on if the Humans can help their cause. He was soon convinced when Frieza was defeated by the hands of Mercury on Planet Namek. He decided to move to action. With the Arcosian undergrounds approval, he began to secretly sent vital information to the United Earth Alliance about the Planet Trade Organization. When the Alliance began to attack all territories of the Organization, Cappa sent co-ordinates of Planet Arcos during the Chaos. So the Alliance Fleet, and Cappa meets Mercury and the Star Team face to face for the first time. They battled together and defeated Cold and Cooler, effectively end the Organization. Cappa is extremely impressed by the Star Team that he joins them on their adventures. While onboard the ASV Endar Spire, Cappa make many friends on board the ship. Every now and then he enjoys playing Chess against Mercury, and wins every time. End of the War Cappa along with Tuba volunteers to be escorts for Mercury and Jac after the Challenge when Hanasia was exposed to the galaxy and the now King Paragus called for immediate treaty with Earth. While travelling back to Sadala on Broly's ship. Cappa and Lee'sa recognize each other and quickly became friends. Cappa along with Tuba, Broly, Lee'sa, Mercury and Jac fought Hanasia in her Unknown Super Saiyan Form and where able to defeat her. He was present during the signing of the treaty that ends the war and forges a strong alliance between Humans and Saiyans. Tuffle Resurgence Additional Information Technique= |-|Transformation |-|Power Level Timeline |-|Battles Gallery Battle_arcos.jpg|Battle of Arcos: Cappa v. Cooler Cappa_arcos.jpg|injured Cappa after eliminating Cooler. cappa.jpg|Joining the Star Team on Planet Arcos in King Colds Palace. Goldcap.png|Golden Cappa Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Arcosians Category:Z-Fighters (Dristar's Universe) Category:Original Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Characters with Tails Category:Aliens